


Mistletoe and wine

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: All I Want For Christmas Is My OTP, Christmas Fluff, Cozy Christmas, Daniels x Walter, F/M, Love, Mistletoe, Mulled wine, Waniels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Daniels and Walter's first Christmas at Origae-6





	Mistletoe and wine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes

Daniels entered home with little tree, that almost looked like spruce, on her shoulder. She put it in the corner of the hall and shook off the snow from her jacket. How wonderful that on Origae-6, there also was season, almost like on Earth.

It was her firts Christmas without Jacob and also first with Walter. They decided to spend it in their own company, without any other colonists. Daniels was supposed to prepare decorations and Christmas Tree, when Walter was making the Christmas dishes.

'I'm home.' she entered the kitchen, seeing her beloved companion working hard over the pots in pinafore, which grandma had given her.

'Hello, my dear.' replied Walter, absorbed into his job.

'Mmmm, what a sexy pinny.' she mumbled, huging him from behind.

'Thank you.'

'What are you doing? It smells really nice.'

'Christmas pudding. Lawrence gave me this book.' he pointed at old volume, lying on the counter, called _Christmas Traditions and Customs_ 'There are lot of great recipes.'

'I can't wait to eat it.'

'Tomorrow, sweetheart! This special dish was eaten at Christmas dinner.'

'Alrigt then.' she kissed his neck softly. 'So I will take care of Christmas tree.'

'You need help?'

'Not at all. Finish your job and I'll do mine.'

Daniels went to the living room, taking the tree with her and began decorating it with lovely balls and chains they had made the day before. She were putting some lights on a curtain rod when Walter came in, holding a tray with two steaming mugs.

'The food is ready. Now's the time for my special gift.' he said.

'Special gift?' Daniels jumped off the chair, on which she stood, to reach the rod.

'Mulled wine' Walter handed her one of the mugs. 'Another recipe from Lawrence's book.'

'Smells nice.' told Dani, sipping the drink. 'Oh god! And it tastes fucking amazing!'

'I'm glad you like it. However drink slowly, warm alcohol hits the head faster.'

'So that's your plan? Get me drunk and use...'

'Use for what?' giggled Walter. It seemed that the wine already had some effect on him.

'Absolutely no idea.' laughed Daniels coming closer to thim and placing hand on his shoulder.

'I bet you have some idea, but are ashame to say that.' he wrapped his arm, the one in which he didn't hold the mug with wine, around her waist and looked deeply into her eyes.

'Do you suspect I can be ashamed of anything?'

'No... you can't.' he murmured resting his forehead on hers. 'But I hope you know I could never use you in any way. Despite that it's in conflict with my programming, I just want your happines...'

'And who said I would not be happy if you use me.' giggled Dani, with what she stopped that electric moment.

'Incorrigible woman.' Walter snorted.

'Listen, can we finish this conversation later? The lights won't hang themselves.'

 

Walter, of course, helped her with the lights and when everything were done, their cabin looked even more cosy and romantic.

'Just one more thing left.' Walter took little paper bag from the room corner and took out the mistletoe from it.

'Where did you get that?!' Daniels was astonished.

'Tennessee found that plant somewhere. It look like mistletoe, isn;t it? I've read that crucial tradition is connected with it.'

Daniels sent him significant smirk.

'Yeah, crucial indeed. So where do we hang it?'

'On the chandelier, maybe? Is that a good spot?'

Daniels nodded and without losing her smirk, she waited till Walter finished placing mistletoe. Then she started the attack.

'D-Daniels!' mumbled Walter, while she sucked up her mouth to his. 'We have to...'

'No.' she interrupted him. 'We don't _have to_ do anything. It's holidays, time for do what you want and when you want. And I wanna kiss you right now and right here.'

'But the wine... it will cool down.' noticed Walter, however he said it without conviction.

'Shhhh.' Daniels placed hands on his cheeks. 'Just stop talking, babe.'

And he stopped.

'Ahhh... Waltie.' whispered Daniels, breaking the kiss. 'You became everything to me. I'm the happiest person in the whole universe, being here with you. I never thought I will be so happy again.'

If it would be possible, Walter's cheeks definitely became red.

'I am happy to be with you too, Daniels.' he replied faintly. 'I... I love you.'

Daniels smiled with satsfaction, eventually hearing this beautiful words from him.

'And I love you, Waltie.'

 


End file.
